A process of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,814. In the classical processes of this type, the final expansion stage is carried out by means of a valve where an isenthalpic expansion is carried out. Although the available energy in the fluid having a very low temperature is very low, it is interesting to extract it because it is available at a temperature very close to that of the liquefaction of gas.